


The Keeper

by Onlyplatonicirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AND RIP MY GRAMMAR TOO, Angst, D E A T H, Edge - Freeform, M/M, Mourning, RIP DREAM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl
Summary: He was known by the realm as the keeper of the garden.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Cross/Dream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, edgy bastard hours pt 2

He was known by the realm as the keeper of the garden.

Every morning, right as the sun rose over the hills, casting the land in magnificent golden rays, he would leave his small home. His robes trailed along the ground, a kimono as white as the winter snow, with a shawl of liquid sunshine around his shoulders, threaded into his clothing. 

He never spoke to anyone unless it was required of him. In his hands, bunches of daffodils, lilies, and lotus would cluster, and he would kneel, adorning the entryway to the garden in petals that reflected rainbows onto the leaves of the hedges. The sweet fragrance of flowers followed him wherever he went, and the crushed nectar from the petals stained his hands with gold.

For another hour he would circle the grounds of the sanctuary, watering any seedling that drooped. He worked diligently, and took no breaks from what people could see.

His face was worn, but not old, his eyes always turned towards the ground, lost in his own world. The keeper looked to be young, yet it was a known fact he was not. No one asked his age.

He toiled until noon. The sun directly overhead was his call to finish his care, and he would return to the center of the square. Visitors never dared to interrupt.

Putting one foot in front of the other, he would approach the centerpiece of the garden. A statue, as tall as a pine tree, made of polished marble, was the keeper’s sacred place.

The keeper would kneel at the base of the statue and close his eyes, clasping his hands together reverently. Not in prayer, however. In respect. Then, he would begin to whisper.

The sun’s rays shone down upon the weeping figure. Everyday, it would dry his tears, and everyday, he would cry more. Always were his eyes turned to the sun, which the head of the statue blocked out perfectly. The individual rays splayed out around the proud figure like a halo. The keeper would only cry more, whispering apologies as frequently as he breathed.

With every exhale came more mournful cries. Proclamations of love and adoration spilled from in between his teeth as he asked for forgiveness from a lifeless and heartless piece of stone, shaped into the figure of how his love used to look.

Of course, the statue never offered him a response. It’s stone sockets would merely stare off into the distance, a valiant expression chiseled onto its face, bow and arrow in hand. Even though the enemy the statue bravely stared down wasn’t incorporated into the monument, everyone knew who the imaginary villain was.

On a plaque of jade were the words, inscribed in gold:

_IN REMEMBRANCE OF_

_**DREAM** _

_A VALIANT SOUL LOST TO THE DARKNESS_

_YOU SET AN HONORARY EXAMPLE FOR US_

_YOUR BRAVERY WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN_

The story was common knowledge to everyone. Dream was brave. His courage had never faltered when it came to defending others.

But he wasn’t brave enough to save himself from corruption.

The Keeper had gotten there too late, as the story goes. By the time he had arrived, the Guardian of Positivity had turned to a wicked monster, who was past the point of no return - whose heart had been corrupted into a black void of evil. The Keeper had tried to reason, but there was no one to reason with. The demon that used to be his love wasn’t capable of reason or understanding. It had been plunged into a mindset of only violence and hunger.

It attacked.

So, with only one option left, The Keeper had struck the beast through his chest.

And down did the monster go.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

He never did stop whispering those words.

“I loved you… I loved you so much… I still do…”

The garden flourished with life. Bees pollinated the flowers, and honeysuckles filled the crisp air with a sweet scent that reminded all creatures who breathed that there was peace here. The world was at peace.

Dream was at peace.

~*~*~*~

A single yellow canary landed on The Keeper’s shoulders, chirped a few times, and then flew off towards the sun until it vanished. The kneeling skeleton’s eyes widened,

“D…?”

At his feet, rested a small slip of paper that had not been there before. Four simple words were ascribed on it.

_I love you too._

And slowly but surely, Dream wanted to help Cross find the peace he deserved too.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream ded lol.
> 
> And so is my grammar. I didn't edit and im not going to
> 
> But hey I'm down for  
>  **  
> _~~GHOST BOYFRIEND~~_  
>  **  
> Also *COUGHCOUGHCOUGH*
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrs5fpStlKMGzbl9t2Ieasg
> 
> *COFFCOFFGHCOUGHSUBSCRIBECOUGHCOUHG*


End file.
